The specific objectives of this research project are: 1. To design and fabricate an electronic laryngeal prosthesis. This prosthesis is to be implanted between the posterior pharyngeal wall and the cervical spine and will be a passive-type sound generator which derives its power from an external signal source via transdermal transduction. 2. To evaluate the tissue acceptance, durability and sound generating capability of this device on the basis of careful animal experiments. 3. Ultimately, to evaluate the usefulness of an implantable electronic laryngeal prosthesis as a voice producing mechanism for patients who have undergone total laryngectomy.